You Belong to me
by JoseAntonio111
Summary: Pequeño One Shot de regalo para Warsaw y el FC de Szayel Aporro de BSP. ¡Espero que lo disfrutéis!


Las nubes grisáceas se arrastraban en el firmamento, devorándolo poco a poco. Las sombras crecían, por momentos, tras las formaciones rocosas que se alzaban aquí y allá. El suelo no era más que arena blanca, fría cual témpano de hielo, y sobre la que se levantaba orgulloso Las Noches, el fastuoso palacio de Aizen Sousuke.

El silencio, insoportable por momentos en el interior del palacio, fue quebrado de improviso en los marmóreos pasillos del cubil de la Octava Espada.

Al fondo del pasillo, apareció la figura de un Espada descendiendo por la escalinata que daba acceso al cubil. Sobre su atuendo blanco e impoluto, descansaba una fina capa con ribetes en los puños y las hombreras. Guarnecido por el dobladillo de la capa en la zona del cuello, descansaba una cilíndrica máscara de Hollow, con un total de 8 orificios dispuestos en dos columnas.

**BLEACH - You belong to me**

_Página de portada, con el título y una imagen de Szayel acariciando los pectorales desnudos de un extraño personaje tendido sobre una mesa_

Aaroniero Arleri se aproximaba a una de las muchas habitaciones con las que cuenta el cubil. La llamada "Sala del Descanso".

Después de recorrer el largo pasillo, la Novena Espada se detuvo de improviso, girando sobre sí mismo y orientándose hacia una de las paredes laterales. Alzó su mano derecha y, tras un breve chasquido, el marco de una puerta comenzó a dibujarse en la pared.

Tras ello, apoyo su mano en la puerta, haciéndola ceder.

Ante él apareció una habitación sumida en la penumbra, y solo iluminada por un gran foco, que pendía supuestamente del techo, y que alumbraba una gran mesa. Mesa sobre la cual yacía un cuerpo totalmente arropado por una sábana.

Aaroniero penetró en la estancia, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Se acercó a la mesa a grandes zancadas, al tiempo que comenzaba a desprenderse del fino guante aterciopelado que cubría su mano izquierda.

Al descubierto quedó un manojo de fibrosos tentáculos que guarnecían, en su interior, uno más grande y repleto de finos colmillos. Glotonería.

Aaroniero se disponía a levantar la sábana y descubrir la identidad del cuerpo que yacía sobre la mesa. Pero una voz estridente reverberó en la estancia.

- ¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo?

De las sombras emergió la figura de alguien algo más bajo en estatura que Aaroniero. Vistiendo el atuendo de los Espada, sus cabellos rosados se mecían gracias al cadencioso andar del individuo. Adherido a su rostro, y como si de unas gafas se tratase, permanecía su trozo de máscara. Tras ella, unos penetrantes ojos marrones se clavaban inquisitoriamente sobre la Novena Espada.

- Aizen-sama se va a enfadar, Gillian.

- ¡Szayel, cabronazo! – La voz de Aaroniero era doble, lo que la hacía más aterradora.

La mano izquierda de Szayel Aporro descansaba sobre la empuñadura de su Zanpakutou, y sus finos dedos acariciaban la guarda, compuesta por varias protuberancias redondeadas, como si de átomos de una partícula se tratara.

La tensión invadió el ambiente de la oscura "Sala del Descanso".

Aaroniero, tras recapacitar, giró sobre sí mismo en silencio, y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Durante el camino, volvió a ocultar los tentáculos de Glotonería bajo el guante de terciopelo. Alcanzó la salida, y comenzó a abrir la puerta.

La luz invadió tímidamente la estancia.

- Nunca olvides cuál es tu rango, Gillian. – Szayel esbozaba una amplia y maliciosa sonrisa. – El Noveno.

Sin mediar palabra, Aaroniero cerró la puerta con fuerza. La oscuridad regresó a la habitación.

La mirada de Szayel, que hasta ese momento había estado clavada en Aaroniero, se apartó de la puerta para clavarse en el sujeto que yacía en frente de él.

Con su mano derecha, sujetó uno de los extremos de la sábana, y comenzó a descubrir la identidad de ese sujeto. El cuerpo se encontraba desnudo, la piel era completamente pálida, y la larga y dorada melena descansaba con gracilidad sobre la mesa en la que yacía el cuerpo.

Los ojos de Szayel se clavaron de manera súbita en Il Forte, su hermano. Su expresión no era de tristeza, sino más bien de superioridad y satisfacción.

- Apestas a Shinigami, hermano.

La mano derecha de Szayel, una vez soltada la sabana, comenzó a acariciar los pectorales fornidos de Il Forte. Descendió hasta alcanzar los abdominales en su parte más inferior. El resto permanecía cubierto por la sábana.

- Parece que, después de todo, has sido el único que no ha sido purificado por esos Shinigami. – La mano de Szayel se dirigió al rostro de su hermano y lo acarició con cuidado. – El resto de la Fracción de Grimmjow fueron reventados por las Zanpakutous de esos mamones de la Sociedad de Almas. – Tras acariciar el rostro de Il Forte, retiró los cabellos que cubrían su frente. – Sin embargo, tú fuiste destruido por una técnica que no ha purificado tu alma, por lo que tu Reitai (Cuerpo Espiritual) ha regresado a Hueco Mundo.

Szayel apartó su mano del cuerpo de su hermano.

- Ese cabrón de Aaroniero quería hacerte suyo, pero…

Con un movimiento fugaz de su mano izquierda, la Octava Espada desenfundó su Zanpakutou. El filo metálico, tras el chirrido fruto de la fricción con la funda, desgarró el brazo de Il Forte a la altura de la muñeca. La sangre mancilló la mesa sobre la que descansaba el Reitai del Arrancar.

Con cuidado, Szayel enfundó de nuevo la Zanpakutou. Posó el dedo índice de su mano derecha en el pequeño charco de sangre que se había formado sobre la mesa. A continuación, deslizó dicho dedo por todo el charco, dejando bien impregnada su piel de sangre.

Alzó su mano, e introdujo el dedo en su boca, saboreando con la lengua el sabor de la sangre de su hermano. Una vez que sorbió toda, se sacó el dedo de la boca.

- ¡Pero tú me perteneces! – El chillido de Szayel fue desgarrador.

La boca estaba impregnada de sangre, y un pequeño hilillo de la misma asomó por la comisura de los labios de la Octava Espada.


End file.
